TwinsToy
by YAOIOTAKU98
Summary: Im no good a summeries*sigh*. This is my first story.It is DeexDumxBoris. I guess the rest is in A/N...


**A/N: Haio! This is my first fanfic! X3 I'm so happy that I accually posted somthing! It probably sucks... but that is somthing you guess can think. I'm no good at making titles *sigh*. I would like to thank my beta V. She will also be writing some stories also! We will be sharing the same account untill she makes her own. I'm the more M rated writer. She is anywhere below that. I will take request for any couple the is yaoi or yuri. At the moment I can't write het, so I am not taking request that has a het couple as the main couple. I will put them as side couples. I will most likely get my Hetalia stories posted. Pls R&R! Enjoy~**

**-C**

"Brother, do you think this will work?," asked Dee

"Yes brother, just wait for it" replayed Dum

The two stalked the amusement park entrance waiting for Boris. The minute he walked out he tripped on a rope.

"What t-," yelled Boris, while falling. "Ouch, the hell was that!

Dee…Dum…what are you doing?"

With a creepy smile, the brothers said, "Oh, nothing you should be afraid of, Boris~" Then, Dee tied Boris's hands while getting scratched in the process, and Dum put a bag over Boris's head.

"DEE, DUM WHAT THE FU-," Boris was hit on the head, which knocked him out.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Dee, I think he's waking up! This is going to be soooooooo much fun brother!"

"Uh…Dee, Dum, what is going on?" Boris asked, trying to move his hands, but was stuck. Looking up, he sees his hands are tied to the head board. Suddenly feeling the cold air he looks down to see that his clothes were taken off.

"You guys, what are you doing! Let me go!" yelled a scared Boris.

"Dee, how about you go first. Choose what you want to use." Dum ordered.

"I can't do that! I'm no good at being like yo-," Dee got cut of by Dum as he said,

"Either you can go to him first or we could give him a show. Your choice."

"I like the second choice better."

Dum pulled a chair and Dee over to the front of the bed. Sitting on the chair, Dee sat on top of Dum and started to kiss him. Boris's eyes went wide.

"_Damn me and my love for incest,_" thought Boris. Having been the type to jerk off or have wet dreams to the thought of the twins doing things together, he got turned on at the thought.

"Ahhhh… ah… brother…" Dee said, blushing as Dum bit his ear lobe. Dum took off both his brother and his own shirt and jackets. Dum kissed his way down his brother's until he got to his chest. He took an erect nub in his mouth while tweaking the other in between his fingers.

Dee looked to the side and said, "Brother…haaaa…Boris looks like he likes this."

Boris laid on the bed blushing, breathing heavily, and sporting a hard on, while tugging on the ties on his wrist.

"How about we play with our kitten now, Dee" Dum carried Dee in his arms to the bed. He plopped Dee right on Boris's crotch. Boris moaned loudly. Dum pulled his brother's pants and underwear off, along with his shoes. While walking to the drawer with all their knives, Dum kicked off his shoes and took off his pants. He surprised both Boris and Dee, who thought that he wore underwear.

Dum searched for knives in the drawer while saying "Dee, don't stare, do something while I'm searching"

Dee, now out of his trance, crawled on top of Boris. He grabbed him by the chin and kissed him.

"_His lips are soft,_" both Boris and Dee thought.

Boris moved his head to deepen the kiss. Dum walked back to the bed, holding two knives. He pulled Dee off of Boris, and gave him a knife. As Dee took the knife, Dum roughly turned Boris's face and kissed him. He then started to drag the knife slowly across Boris's chest. Boris gasped in the kiss.

"Just as I thought," Dum smirked, "You're a masochist."

Dum started to push the knife a little harder, cutting skin but not drawing blood, and Boris couldn't help but moan louder. Dum slashed a small cut on Boris's arm. Dum slashed some more small cuts. Boris moaned like crazy. Dee, being the impatient type, got lube, pulled Boris's leg apart, and started to suck his dick. Boris gasped and moaned from the pleasure. Dee took the lube and rubbed it on his fingers. Without warning he pushed a finger inside Boris, soon joining it with a second and third. Dum, getting the idea, got behind Dee and started to stretch him. Both Dee and Boris moaned in sync. Dee, feeling that Boris was ready, lubed his dick, and positioned himself at Boris's entrance, not bothering to put on lube.

"Wait! Take the ties off of me! Please!" Boris begged.

Dee took his knife and cut the ties. Boris grabbed Dee's shoulders and nodded his head, letting Dee know he is ready. Dee went in slowly, trying not to hurt Boris, but Dum ruined that by shoving into him hard. Boris and Dee both moaned in pain and pleasure. The twins pulled back and pushed forward in rhythm. Boris moaned loudly from the power of the thrust. Dum found Dee's prostate at the same time Dee found Boris's. Boris clawed at Dee's shoulder. Dee grabbed Boris's dick, pumping in time with the rhythm.

"Dee!" Boris yelled as he came.

"Ahhh!" Dee yelled, cumming next.

Dum groaned loudly as he came. Both Dee and Dum fell on top of Boris, not bothering with pulling out.

"DEE! DUM! YOU TWO ARE SLACKING OFF AGAIN! AND WHAT WAS ALL THAT…Screaming…" Elliot yelled as he barged into the room. Blushing, he covered his eyes.

"I didn't see anything. If I didn't see it then, it didn't happen," Elliot ran out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"Stupid hare should knock first." The twins said in unison.


End file.
